Sentimientos
by Chibi-tan
Summary: Lo que Matt siente por Mello nadie lo debe saber, pero ¿Cómo cambió todo tan repentinamente? Y sin que se diera cuenta. ¿Quíen se lo dijo a Mello? One-shot.


_**Advertencias:**__ Spoiler de los nombres reales de Matt y Mello, Shonen-ai (es decir, relación chico-chico), si no gustas de este género por favor no leas._

_**Pairings**__**:**__ Matt x Mello_

_**Summary**__**:**__ Lo que Matt siente por Mello nadie lo debe saber, pero ¿cómo cambió todo tan repentinamente? Y sin que se diera cuenta. ¿Quién se lo dijo a Mello? One-shot._

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ Los personajes que aquí aparecen no son míos, pertenecen a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Yo solo juego con ellos. _

**..::MxM::..::MxM::..::MxM::..::MxM::..::MxM::****..**

"_**SENTIMIENTOS"**_

Y aquí estoy yo. Como tu leal servidor, como tu fiel perro. Como tu único amigo. Sí, tu único amigo, y tú el mío. Pero, ¿solo amigos? Yo dudo sentir solamente eso. Sin embargo, no logro comprender esa manía tuya por ordenarme todo, absolutamente todo a mi. Y yo, como buen chico que soy, te obedezco ciegamente; pues eres ajeno a mis verdaderos sentimientos. Un ejemplo de eso es justamente este momento, que, gracias a que no puedes vivir sin comer una maldita barra de chocolate al día (cómo mínimo), mandas a tu perro por ella. No tienes piedad de mí. Así llueva o relampaguee yo voy por la maldita barra, por el único hecho de complacerte y ver plasmada esa sonrisa que, solamente, el chocolate provoca en ti.

Soportando las azotadas que el viento pega en mí como ochenta camiones de doble remolque, el interminable frío que me congela hasta los huesos, y tan empapado como si una cascada entera cayera sobre mí, llego por fin a la Wammy's House. Así como salí a hurtadillas es como llego; sin que nadie lo note o sospeche siquiera. Tal vez sea esa la razón que yo valla y no tú. O sencillamente porque no querías terminar como yo. Dolía el cuerpo, pero el saber que luego me recompensarías era mi motivación. Porque, a pesar de que mis pensamientos, e incluso tú en ocasiones, decían que simplemente sentías por mí lo mismo que un amo siente hacia su mascota, tus acciones a veces me decían otra cosa.

Veía en ellas la posibilidad de que en verdad me apreciaras.

No duraban mucho. Pero a mí me gustaban, las quería… las necesitaba.

Al entrar a nuestra habitación, verte recostado en la cama, de piernas cruzadas mirando al techo y con tus manos detrás de tu cabeza, muy pensativo, el simple hecho de verte hace vibrar mi alma. Notas que llego y se presenta esa sonrisa arrogante tuya, sabes que te traje lo que pediste, y que siempre lo seguiré haciendo; no importa qué. Camino hacia donde estas.

Al principio recuerdo que te odiaba. Por ser como eras. Por tener que compartir cuarto contigo y sobretodo por tu actitud. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ahora pasaba lo contrario? Yo no. No imaginé que llegaría a quererte tanto. O valorarte siquiera. Que ironías da la vida.

Te sientas en tu cama esperando por el más exquisito (según tú) bocadillo de todo el triste mundo. A mí me parecía muy amargo, no me gustaba.

–¿Se puede saber por qué rayos tardaste tanto? – ¡Genial! Se molestó. Debí haberme apresurado más, talvez si no hubiera ido a buscar cigarrillos… –Matt, ¡presta atención cuando te hablo! – oficialmente está furioso. Responde, vamos, no es buen momento para quedarte mudo mirando como idiota sus ojos. Inventa una excusa, ¡ya!

–Lo lamento, Mello, yo… quería comprar cigarrillos– eres estúpido Matt, con una excusa no me refería precisamente a decir la verdad.

No pude inventar una buena coartada para explicarte el por qué de mi tardanza. Es increíble cómo me pierdo en tus ojos en ese mar que tienes dentro. Me llevan y me dejo llevar. No puedo ganarle a la corriente que me jala hacia adentro, un mundo de sensaciones me recorre cada vez que viajo por ellos. Has de pensar que soy un retrasado por como actúo frente a ti, a pesar de ser el tercero en la línea sucesora de L.

Pero es nada más ni nada menos que mi culpa, y yo no puedo evitarlo. A ti no te culpo. Tú eres como quieres ser. Pero yo no puedo mostrarme cómo quiero cuando estoy junto a ti.

Te levantas completamente de la cama y me empujas. No lo vi venir, esta vez me sorprendiste, podría haber esperado cualquier otra cosa: tu puño en mi cara, gritos en mi oído hasta quedar aturdido, o un simple golpecito en la cabeza; pero jamás esto, nunca antes lo habías hecho. Cierro mis ojos, no quiero tenerlos abiertos al momento de sentir el dolor del golpe. ¿De verdad me tardé tanto en comprar cigarros? Caigo sobre algo blando, al parecer caí sobre mi cama, de no haber sido así seguramente ya habría estrellado mi cabeza contra el suelo. Fue una suerte.

Mantengo mis ojos cerrados. Lo más probable es que en cualquier momento arrebatarás la bolsa de mi mano y yo no obtendré mi recompensa. ¡Yo de verdad la quería! Y ahora de seguro que ni los cigarrillos me dejarías tomar. Quería mi premio. Quería mis cigarrillos. Quería esa sonrisa tuya que tanto adoro. Todo eso quizás sean simples cosas sin importancia para ti, pero para mí son mi mundo.

Siento un peso encima de mí. Algo apresa mis muñecas, unas manos. Algo se pega a mi frente, hay una respiración chocando con la mía. Y puedo sentir un palpitar… no viene de mí. Es un palpitar pausado a diferencia del mío, siento como si mi corazón explotara, bombeando rápidamente sangre a todo mi cuerpo. Puede ser debido al susto por el repentino movimiento o talvez…

Siento el calor tomar control de mis mejillas. Sigo con los ojos cerrados, no me animo a despegar mis párpados, tengo una idea de… no, se quien es el culpable de tener mis latidos a mil por segundo. No puede estar pasando esto, porque no tiene lógica.

Puede que sea mero producto de mi imaginación… pero se siente tan real.

Mello, tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y que estés tan lejos de mi cómo la pared lo permita, que estés saboreando esa barra de chocolate que yo traje especialmente para ti, miedo de ya no poder distinguir la realidad de la fantasía (cortesía de mi cerebro). Por favor, si esto es de verdad está pasando házmelo saber.

–Matt– escucho mi alias, pero lo que me sorprende es la voz que lo dijo y el cómo lo dijo. Esa voz que conocía a la perfección, que la había escuchado en todos los tonos existentes: feliz, triste, enojado, deprimido, contento, asustado, molesto (era el que escuchaba con más frecuencia); pero ese, jamás. Y nunca pensé que lo pudiera escuchar, menos que fuera mi alias lo que sería pronunciado. Había sonado tan suave, como un ronroneo, tierno y ronco a la vez. La voz de Mello. Tu voz

Creo que ahora si estoy alucinando, talvez si sea verdad que Mello esté encima de mí y yo me he fantaseado con tenerlo más cerca. ¡Sí, eso es! Es lo más lógico.

Aún con un poco de temor abro los ojos, creyendo que encontraría a mi compañero mirándome con una cara de suma molestia. Pero he aprendido que la vida te tiene preparada muchas sorpresas.

Ahí estaba él. No había alucinado, en verdad eras tú quien se pegaba a mi cuerpo. No con la intención de golpearme, más bien con la… en realidad no tenía idea de tus intenciones. Pero tenerte tan cerca hizo que mi corazón latiera tan rápido que pensé que moriría de taquicardia.

Mantenías tus orbes azulinas fijas en las mías, se sentía tan agradable. No me incomodaba el tenerte cerca, es más, siempre lo había deseado, pero odiaba que ese estúpido rubor pudiera delatarme. Había escuchado que al estar muy cerca de la persona que amas sientes mariposas en el estómago; pero a lo que yo sentía eso se quedaba corto. Era una sensación tan grande y placentera, que era imposible que fuesen simples mariposas.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos así? En la misma posición desde antes de abrir los ojos; no lo sabía. Podrían haber pasado segundos, minutos, incluso días y yo no me hubiera dado cuenta. Simplemente me perdí en ese cielo que me observaba, sin perderme cada detalle. No quería apartar mi vista. Estaba seguro que mi rubor ya le hacía competencia a mi cabello.

–Tierra llamando a Matt– esa llamada hizo reventar mi gran burbuja, ahora si sentía los segundos correr, dentro de mi burbuja el tiempo no existía. Lo disfruté, sin embargo, tengo que actuar y esconder estos sentimientos ignorados. Quise removerme para darte el chocolate, que seguía en la bolsa que sujetaba, pero al estar tú arriba no me dejaste moverme.

–Mello, aquí traigo tus chocolates, no es necesaria la violencia– quería quitarte de encima, no es que no me gustara, pero no sabía si podría contenerme de probar esos apetecibles labios… ¡Espera, Matt! ¿Qué piensas? ¡Contrólate!

Me gritaba a mí mismo, me debatía dentro de mi mente. Era una batalla de "Yo" contra "Mi". Pero me detuve, esto no llevaría a nada. Noté que algo había cambiado en tu cara. No sé desde cuando pero mostrabas una sonrisa diferente, un poco ladeada, y en tus ojos veía un brillo que no supe interpretar. No era ninguna sonrisa burlona, ni arrogante, o de las que me dedicabas al entregarte el chocolate; esta era diferente. Sin duda me faltaba más por conocerte, yo que pensaba que sabía todo de ti. Pero que me la hayas mostrado era un gran avance ¿verdad? Además era una muy linda sonrisa que afortunadamente pude llegar a ver.

–No es eso… ¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho? – esa pregunta me descolocó. ¿Qué era lo que se supone no te había dicho? Al parecer notaste mi gran confusión, porque seguiste hablando –¿Por qué no me habías dicho que yo… yo te… gustaba? – esto era un sueño. No. Esto se trataba de una pesadilla. Mi secreto descubierto, el único secreto que apartaba de ti para que jamás fuese revelado; lo sabías.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? Las preguntas llegaban agolpándose en mi mente, pero no era capaz de hacer que mi boca obedeciera a mi cerebro, quería tapar esa mentira, pero estaba en shock. Yo jamás le había dicho eso a nadie. Tampoco tenía algún diario donde escribirlo. No comprendía nada. ¿Cómo llegaste a saberlo si lo tenía asegurado con triple caja de fuerza, cinco mil candados y veinte contraseñas? Pero llegas tú y me dices que pudiste penetrar mi seguridad.

Se supone que el que es bueno descifrando claves y hackeando soy yo.

Momento, no debo tomar decisiones ni conclusiones apresuradas. Debo pensar en frío.

–Yo no…– tenía que hacer el intento. Igual y solo tratabas de burlarte de mi, si fuera así no sería tan sorpresivo, más bien sería común, y ya estaba acostumbrado –¿Quién te dijo eso? Es mentira… sabes que solo eres mi mejor amigo, y como tal, te aprecio y estimo mucho…– no puedo decirte la verdad, tengo miedo que te enojes, que ya no quieras ni verme…

Tengo miedo de que me odies.

Observo tu crucifijo, solo para apartar mi vista de la tuya. Sabía que si no lo hacía llegarías a ver a través de ella y confirmarías lo que sabes.

No por nada dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma.

Siento cómo te levantas, deshaciendo el agarre de mis muñecas. Ahora simplemente te posicionas frente a mí. Me atrevo a mirarte. Tenías la cabeza gacha, apretando los puños y tu linda sonrisa de hace unos segundos desaparece y da lugar a una fina línea con tus labios. No puedo ver tus ojos, tu flequillo los oculta de manera recelosa. ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

–El otro día, que iba caminado hacia el baño, me topé con Near…– Near, el primero en propuesta para la sucesión de L. Ese que te sacaba de tus casillas y maldecías millones de veces, del que siempre me hablabas solo para decir me que te había vuelto a ganar en algo. Ese niño del que sentía celos. ¡Sí! ¡Celos! De un mocoso como Near. ¿Te preguntas por qué? Fácil. Jamás te lo sacabas de la boca, no había ni un solo día donde no lo mencionaras, así lo hubieras visto o no.

Me hervía la sangre cada que lo mencionabas.

Quería taparme los oídos y ponerme a cantar como loco, igual que un niño caprichudo, para no escuchar de él.

Decías que lo odiabas con toda tu alma, pero no creía que tu odio hacia él sobrepasara el mío. Ahora lo odiaba más (si es que era posible), porque al parecer fue quien te lo dijo. Debía controlarme si no quería que algo pasara en mi contra y perderte.

–¿Entonces fue Near quien te dijo eso?– te interrumpí antes que terminaras de hablar. Solo espero no haberte hecho enojar.

–¡Maldición, Matt! ¡Déjame hablar primero!– Al momento en que dijiste eso te diste media vuelta y estampaste tu puño en la pared. Pareció no dolerte, pero sabía que el dolor que sentías era amortiguado por la ira. Ira que muy probablemente iba dirigida hacia mí. Agradecí el que no me hayas golpeado, algo dentro de mí se removió, dándome la idea de que quizás te importaba algo. Guardé silencio –Te decía que me encontré con él y me dijo… que el día que tuvieron la oportunidad de dormir en el patio en casas de campaña, ese día que no pude ir porque Roger me castigó, te tocó compartirla con él… también que eras muy bueno en las actividades y ejercicios que les daban… y que de seguro si no fuera por tu obsesión con los videojuego y tu adicción a los cigarrillos… de seguro podrías llegar fácilmente al segundo puesto y superarme… Que en lugar de parecer tu amigo, perecía tu dueño…– A pesar de no poder ver tu cara, cuando pronunciaste esas últimas palabras, alcancé a notar la tristeza en tu voz.

Y seguía sin entender. Si Near no te lo había dicho, entonces no había razón para mencionarlo; y aún así lo hiciste. ¿Cómo fue que cambiamos de tema tan rápido? Primero hablábamos de mi tardanza con el chocolate, pasamos a que yo… tú me gustas… y terminamos hablando del pesado de Near.

–Mello… sabes que soy tu amigo y que puedes confiar en mi, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo de hace rato? – en serio que no entendía nada.

Todo era incoherente, sobre todo lo último. Y aunque prefería evitar cierto tema, no quería que te quedaras con esa idea que sabía que te incomodaba.

Pero era tan frustrante. El querer decirlo abiertamente, el anhelar ser correspondido; no lo revelaba porque sufriría. Si no me correspondes… si no me quieres… incluso si llegaras a odiarme… Me destrozaría por dentro, mi corazón se partiría cual vidrio estrellado.

–También dijo que eras un tonto, por no querer avanzar… y te defendí… Le dije que no era cierto, que si no avanzabas era porque simple y sencillamente no podías…– admito que al momento en que dijiste que me defendiste me emocioné mucho, pero como siempre tu enorme orgullo lo cubrió. Lo sabía por la forma en que mantuviste esa pose de superioridad al voltearte a verme. Sentía una gotita de sudor resbalar por mi frente. Tu definición de "defenderme" no era exactamente igual a la mía, pero lo intentaste, que fue lo que me importó.

A pesar de eso, te agradecí internamente por haber logrado bajar un poco la tensión de la situación. Te sonreí, pero no contaba con que una risilla traviesa se escapara de mis labios. Tuve que hablar rápidamente, para aportar mi parte también.

–¡Valla, Mello! Para ser "mi dueño" me tratas más como a un amigo– mantuve mi sonrisa para transmitirte confianza y decirte con la mirada que no te preocuparas, que si hasta ahí podías llegar, seríamos solo amigos.

Sonreíste de manera maliciosa y entrecerraste los ojos. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

–Él dijo que decías incoherencias dormido, y no lo dejaste dormir un buen rato, me preguntó cómo era que yo lograba dormir en las noches, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones así que me quedé callado, pero tú sabes que mi dormir es muy pesado…– claro que lo sabía, sabía más de ti que cualquier otra persona.

Sabía que tenías un dormir pesado, sino ya te habrías dado cuenta que en ocasiones cuando dormías, me quedaba despierto solo para observarte. Cuando lo hacías te veías tan lindo y tierno, incluso inofensivo, tus facciones se relajaban, tanto que cualquiera que te viera diría que eras un Mello falso. Para mí, parecías un ángel, mi ángel.

–Sí, lo sé– susurré porque había recordado cómo te veías al dormir.

–La curiosidad me picó, y una noche me quedé despierto para oír lo que decías, incluso quería grabarte para que escucharas las estupideces que dirías. Esperé a que te durmieras y cuando empezaste a removerte, la primera palabra murmuraste fue un "Mello"… Pensé que me insultarías o algo parecido, pero lo siguiente que oí me sorprendió…– esos azul profundo se posaron en mí, observando cada mínimo movimiento mío.

Ya no sonreía. Estaba pasmado. Tenso de nuevo. A estas alturas ya suponía que fue lo que dije, con todo lo que me habías dicho (desde que empezamos a hablar), era muy sencillo si atabas todos y cada uno de los cabos, fue lo que hice para darme cuenta. Sin embargo quería escucharlo de tus labios, quería que fueras tú quien lo dijera, quien me lo confirmara, no solo imaginármelo, y después solo esperar a que me repudiaras.

Al parecer te hacías del rogar, esperabas algo de mi parte, una acción, y como buen chico (perro) que soy, te complací.

–¿Qué… fue lo que dije? – un susurro fue lo que consiguió salir de mi boca.

Mi corazón bombeaba a su máxima potencia. Este día parecía que se había ido a una montaña rusa, donde mis latidos subían y bajaban, una y otra vez, sin saber cuando iba a terminar.

No sabía si te burlabas de mí o qué. Esa sonrisa tuya hacía acto de presencia de nuevo, ladeada y con cierto toque de cinismo en ella. Confieso que me aterraba un poco.

–Dijiste…– en un rápido movimiento, que no preví, acortaste la distancia conmigo hasta casi sentir tus labios en mi oreja, colocaste tu mano en mi hombro y continuaste, yo seguía pasmado –"Mello… te quiero" – te separaste de mi, yo seguí en el mismo lugar. No me permitía pensar. Me forzaba a hacerlo.

Si la acampada había pasado hace ya unos días, y tú me escuchaste justo después, eso significaba que… ¡Maldición! Hacía tiempo que lo sabías.

Al final, no te lo dijo Near. No lo leíste en ninguna parte. No te enteraste por alguien o algo más. ¡Yo mismo te lo dije! Y lo más penoso es que no había forma de evitarlo; fue inconcientemente.

Quería que se abriera una grieta enorme justo donde yo estaba, que tragara y no regresar hasta que lo hubieras olvidado. Por desgracia no fue así.

–Mello… yo… yo no…– no sabía que decirte, sería más fácil mentirte si lo hubieras escuchado de alguien más. Mi mente estaba en blanco. –¿Te molesta? ¿Estás enojado? –

–Matt, tonto, _eras_ mi mejor amigo, no podía estar enojado contigo... Además, eso no fue lo único que dijiste… cambiabas de frase, pero siempre decías mi nombre en ellas… "Mello, te quiero mucho", "Me gustas, Mello"… "Mello… te amo"… – después de escuchar aquello sentía una gran vergüenza, sentía mis mejillas arder, no sabía que decir.

A pesar de sentir vergüenza, tenía un sentimiento más fuerte. Tristeza. Había escuchado bien, dijiste: "…_eras_ mi mejor amigo…" Eso significaba que ya no lo era más. Mi único y mejor amigo que tenía en todo el desgraciado mundo… ya no lo era. Una fuerte punzada de puro dolor atacó mi pecho. Dolía como mil demonios. Mi pecho era estrujado, pisoteado, oprimido fuertemente. Mi miedo se hizo realidad: estaba sufriendo. Gracias a mi gran bocaza.

Sentía mis ojos humedeciéndose rápidamente, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para detenerlos. No quería que me vieras llorar, sería muy humillante para mí. Quería parecer fuerte junto a ti, igual que tú siempre lo eras.

–Mello.. ¿Escuché bien?.. ¿Acaso dijiste que "era tu amigo"?... Eso significa que… ya no lo soy más ¿verdad? – me costaba hablar, y más preguntarte eso.

Joder. Ahora solamente esperaba tu respuesta, esperaba que te fueras, que me golpearas y pidieras cambiarte de cuarto para no estar más junto a mí. Me esperaba todo eso y hasta más. Y sin embargo había preguntado para escuchar tu respuesta, aunque supiera cual sería, y me dolería escucharla. Era un tonto masoquista.

–Así es, ya no eres mi mejor amigo… Después de lo que escuché de ti... no creo que sigamos siendo amigos– dijiste, y no supe interpretar el gesto de tu hermosa cara.

No me contuve más. Lagrimas desbordaban de mis ojos, salían una tras otra sin pausa, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos para que no me vieras, aunque para estos momentos ya no me importaba. Si ya no era tu amigo ya nada más me importaba. Te perdí completamente. Mi mundo entero se vino abajo, hecho trizas, destrozado. El dolor de mi pecho se incrementó aún más, si es que eso era posible. No podía soportarlo, quería morir y terminar con este dolor, convertirme en una fantasma, y estar siempre a tu lado. Ser tu ángel de la guarda personal. Curioso ¿no? Un ángel cuidando de otro ángel. Al menos así podría verte sin que te dieras cuenta, admirarte y embelesarme contigo sin interrupciones, tal como cuando te veía dormir.

Eso sería más posible que el hecho de que tú me correspondieras. ¡Claro! Eres Mello, si no hacías caso a las chicas ¿qué me hacía pensar que conmigo era diferente? Además soy hombre, igual que tú, eso jamás lo aceptarías.

–Matt…– llamaste.

Levanté mi rosto bañado en saladas lágrimas. Di un respingo. Me sorprendiste, tu perfecta cara se situaba a escasos centímetros de la mía. La pude apreciar perfectamente a pesar de la cercanía. Esos mechones rubios que caían por tu frente, la nariz recta, facciones finas, piel suave y aterciopelada, ojos brillantes de un azul que te hacía adentrarte a ellos y perderte entre aguas tranquilas, solo podían compararse con los zafiros, y esos labios, rosados y carnosos que me incitaban a probarlos.

Intenté apartarme un poco para evitar que pasara algo que a ti seguramente te desagradaría. Antes de que me apartara por completo, una fuerte mano sujetó mi mandíbula, la atrajo hacía ti y nuestros labios se encontraron.

Mi sorpresa no podía ser mayor. Te estaba besando, no, ¡Tú me estabas besando! No conseguía moverme por la impresión. De nuevo, y por enésima vez en este día, me quedé pasmado. ¡¿Tú, besándome? ¿Estaré soñando de verdad? ¿La pesadilla se convirtió en buen sueño? Tantas cosas increíbles pasaron en este día, que era casi imposible creer que sucedían de verdad. ¡Pero esto! Tus labios presionaban los míos, se movían mientras yo seguía estático, sin procesar completamente la información.

80%... 90%... ¡100%!... Click…

Mis labios comenzaron a responder al beso. Más por instinto que por otra cosa. Era un beso lento, sin malas intenciones, tierno. El puro contacto con tus labios me hacían sentir tan extasiado. Lamiste mi labio inferior, delineándolo lentamente. Un sonrojo se apoderó de mí. No lograba pensar nada. Me movía por instinto. Entreabrí mi boca, dándole paso a tu lengua, que gustosamente recibí. Nuestras lenguas danzando el baile más antiguo de la humanidad. En perfecta sincronía.

Tu lengua recorría mi cavidad bucal, teniendo a la mía como guía única y exclusivamente para ti.

El aire empezaba a escasearse, pero no nos importaba, seguíamos deleitándonos con los labios contrarios, devorándonos sin piedad.

Nos separamos. Yo totalmente sonrojado y desconcertado. ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? Ahora si estuve cien por ciento seguro que no era un sueño ni una pesadilla. Esto era la realidad. Lo supe al momento en que mordiste mi labio en un momento del beso. Quería preguntarte, obtener respuestas, aclarar todo.

–Entonces, Matt, ¿qué te apetece que seamos? – me miraste sonriendo, tiernamente.

Ensanché mis ojos, en demasía. ¿Era posible? ¿Acaso era esta tu forma de declararte? ¿Estabas correspondiendo a mis sentimientos? Esos que tanto traté de ocultar con todas mis fuerzas, a pesar de que a cada minuto que lo hacía al vacío en mi corazón aumentaba, y la opresión le imitaba.

En este momento estaba tan contento, pensé que explotaría de la felicidad que me embargaba. Este sería el momento más importante de toda mi vida, jamás lo olvidaría, jamás me arrepentiría, jamás lo cambiaría; por nada del mundo. Tú y yo, juntos por fin. Con lo que siempre había soñado, se estaba volviendo realidad.

–¿Qué te parece esto? – ahora fue mi turno de tomar tu rostro con ambas manos y depositarte un suave y casto beso que me correspondiste al instante.

–Me parece perfecto– decías mientras limpiabas los rastros de lágrimas que momentos atrás se adueñaban de mi cara –Siento haberte hecho creer una idea equivocada, no era esa mi intención, pero no sabía cómo hacértelo saber, en el fondo estaba nervioso… De verdad lo siento, fui un tonto–

–Ya no importa. Ahora me hace muy feliz que estés conmigo, jamás creí que este sentimiento llegara a ser recíproco. Tanto tiempo anhelando esto, y tú lo haces realidad… Muchas gracias– te abrazo por la cintura, estrechándote lo más humanamente posible a mí, me hizo feliz que respondieras a mi abrazo.

–Te amo… Mail Jeevas– escuchar eso de ti me extasió. Mi nombre real en tu boca. Ahora desbordaba felicidad. Tanta alegría no se podía contener.

–Y yo a ti… Mihael Keehel– la primera vez que pronunciaba tu nombre, la primera de muchas más que vendrán.

Nos habíamos olvidado de todo, de mis cigarrillos y tu chocolate, incluso de que estaba empapado.

No me equivoqué en amarte, en confiar plenamente en ti, apostarte todo a ti hizo que ganara el premio mayor. Ya no necesitaba más, ni mis videojuegos, con tenerte a ti me bastaría, sería suficiente.

Ese día descubrimos una nueva adicción, una que superaba tus chocolates, mis cigarrillos e incluso mis videojuegos: nuestros besos.

Al fin y al cabo era lo que queríamos, lo que necesitábamos día a día, estar siempre juntos, juntos y felices. Después de todo eran nuestros sentimientos. Mis sentimientos hacia ti desde el principio.

Nunca dejaré de sentí esto por ti. Jamás te cambiaré, porque te llevaste mi corazón, y sin él no puedo vivir. Ese que contiene todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que tengo por ti.

**..::MxM::..::MxM::..::MxM::..::MxM::..::MxM::..**

_**N.A: **__AL FIN LO TERMINÉ! Bueno este es mi primer fic, el primero que subo a FF. Decidí hacerlo MattxMello porque me encanta esta pareja y como lo habrán notado me gusta el yaoi *¬*, pero no puedo escribir lemmon (de verdad no puedo -.-), no sé el porque, simplemente NO PUEDO! Dx_

_Una cosa, debido a que es el primero que subo, sé que no es muy bueno (o bueno siquiera) si te has compadecido de mí y has llegado a leer hasta aquí, te pediría de favor que me dejaras un review, solo quiero saber que te pareció y en qué debo mejorar. Te lo agradecería y me ayudaría mucho :3_

_Cuando lo tenía en mi mente se veía más bonito -3- , pero es tan difícil plasmarlo en palabras TT^TT_

_Aunque llevo tiempo en esta página (como lectora) no me he familiarizado al 100 con ella, así que sean comprensibles. Lamento los errores que haya tenido, tanto ortográficos como de lo que sea. Siento ser tan despistada n.ñ _

_Por cierto, tengo problemas para relacionar el título con la historia n.ñ Si está muy enredado el fic y no le entiendes siéntete libre de preguntar, si puedo te responderé :)_

_Si terminaste de leer mi fic… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Ja ne!^^_


End file.
